I'll Still Look At You Like The Stars That Shine
by lilmissgraceful
Summary: Songfic. One shot. Dean and Sam find something from their parents' past, showing the brothers how their parents fell in love and just how true thier love was.


**Based off of Mary's Song (oh my my my) by Taylor Swift**

Sam and Dean shined their flashlights around the large storage shed that had belonged to their father. It was filled with guns and different odds and ends pertaining to different hunts he had been on and different occult objects best kept out of the hands of demons. Of course there was also Sam's soccer trophy; the thing Dean had told him was the closet he'd ever gotten to being a boy. As the beams of light scanned the shelves, Dean came across an envelope, that had never been properly closed, which looked to be about decades old. Curiosity striking him, he took it off the shelf and found that in neat cursive was the name _John _written across the front. Dean unfolded it and was surprised to find that it wasn't a letter at all, but a song.

**Years previous…**

Seven year old Mary Lambert and her neighbor, nine year old John Winchester ran around the Winchesters' backyard chasing a soccer ball, with their fathers leaning against the house drinking a beer while their mothers sat at the deck table sipping ice tea. This is how the summers went for the Lamberts and the Winchesters, growing up in a small quaint town, the type where everyone knew everyone's business. Mary would follow John nearly everywhere he went, she knew it annoyed him, but she didn't care, she never did. Nearly everyday Frank Winchester and Matthew Lambert would laugh and joke about becoming in-laws one day, while Susan Lambert and Karen Winchester would simply smile and have a secret laugh at their husband's foolishness.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

While playing soccer with John, Mary mustered up all her strength and kicked the ball, launching it across the fence. John, horror struck, turned to the tiny girl with curly blonde pigtails, a shocked expression crossed her face. She had no idea she could possibly kick a ball that far.  
"Mary! That was my favorite soccer ball and you kicked it over the fence!"  
"They'll give it back!" she retorted stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.  
"No they won't! They never return anything that goes over there!" John folded his arms just as stubbornly as she had. "Go get it."  
"And if I don't?" She stepped up to him so they were nearly nose to nose. John towered over her, but she was unfazed.  
"I'll beat you up," he replied simply.  
"I'd like to see you try," she challenged, eyes narrowing while his narrowed in response. They stared at each other, challenging the other to be the first to try a move, for quite some time. The children were finally pulled from their staring contest by their mothers telling them the food they had cooked on the grill was ready and that it was time for dinner.

Later that night, after their parents had gone to bed for the evening, John and Mary laid in the grass, staring up at the clear night sky littered with stars. They pointed out constellations, and made up their own.  
"Look Mary, a shooting star," John pointed to a brilliant streak flying across the sky. "Make a wish."  
Mary closed her eyes tightly and wished with all her heart. Cracking one eye open, she snuck a peak at John to make sure he was wishing too. His eyes were just as tightly closed as hers had been moments before. There was no doubt in her mind that he was wishing too.  
"Truth or Dare?" Mary asked once they were both done wishing on shooting stars. She felt rebellious for even asking the question. Truth or Dare was not a game her parents let her play.  
"Dare," John replied, without a moment's hesitation.  
"I dare you…to kiss me." John looked slightly stunned, as if he had never been asked such a question before. The truth was, Mary was even a little shocked at herself.  
John leaned over; his face was suddenly inches from hers. Her heart began to beat faster and, frightened of this new feeling and what was about to transpire, leapt to her feet and dashed across the street back to her own home.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Throughout elementary and middle school, John and Mary remained inseparable. By the time they reached high school, everyone knew they would end up getting married. Everyone that is, except John and Mary.  
"Mary, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked one day in the middle of April, catching up to her at her locker. "Listen, prom is coming up…"  
"You want me to go with you, don't you John?" She asked, a smirk sliding across her face as she slammed her locker shut.  
"Just as friends," they stated simultaneously. They always went to everything together, just as friends.

"John Winchester," Mary said the day before prom, coming up to him at his locker, an aggravated expression on her face.  
"Get your dress Mary?" he asked in response, a coy smile spreading across his face.  
"I hate you," she growled. Mary was never the type of girl who particularly liked dresses and dressing up. She was much more of a tom boy. "This better be the best night of our lives."  
John simply laughed. "I'll pick you up at eight."

Sure enough, at exactly eight, John was ringing the Lamberts' doorbell, dressed in a tux, with a limo waiting in front of the house.  
"Oh hello John, Mary will be down in a minute," Susan greeted as she opened the door. John stepped into the foyer he'd been in so many times, a corsage ready in his hand for his date. Only seconds later, Mary came down the stairs in a floor length red dress, her long blonde hair pinned to the top of her head in curls. John was speechless. This surly couldn't be the little girl with pig tails he used to know, and of course this wasn't the girl that had just scolded him for making her buy a dress the other day.  
"Hi John," Mary said in her normal bouncy voice.  
"…wow," was all he could say. Everyone laughed.  
"I like the flower…" Mary's comment pulled John out of his trance as he suddenly realized he was supposed to pin it on to her. Though he was trembling, he was careful not to poke her with the pin.

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
__But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

After many pictures on Karen and Susan's part, and many jokes thanks to Frank and Matt, John and Mary were finally able to escape. When she saw the limo, Mary looked at him curiously.  
"You live across the street John, why did you get a limo?"  
"To make the evening special."  
Deciding not to argue, she followed John to the limo.

Once prom was over, the limo took the pair back home. John walked his date up the walkway. Reaching the porch, they both paused, staring at each other, for once in their lives, unsure of what to say.  
"I had a great time, thanks John." She turned, and started heading up the porch steps.  
"Mary?"  
"Yes?" she turned as he dashed up the steps.  
"I think it's time I took you up on your dare," and with that, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. And she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

For John and Mary, that summer was pure bliss. They spent every possible minute together and never complained about it.  
"You're a jerk John!" Mary laughed, as he pushed her into the mud of the creek bed, on sunny day after a rain.  
John just laughed at her, all covered in mud, and ran. A determined look on her face, Mary pried herself up from the mud and jumped on John's back, sending him into the mud. Laughing, he wiped the mud off of his face, to see Mary grinning up back at him.  
"I guess I deserved that…"  
"Love you baby," she replied coyly.  
"I'm sure you do," he responded. "Now c'mon, I need to get you home so you can get cleaned up."  
"Why?"  
"I'm taking you out tonight. That is, if you don't have any plans."  
That really made Mary laugh. "John, its _Kansas_, what is there to do in Kansas?"

"Where are we going John?" The sun had set long ago and he had only just picked her up.  
"You'll see." They drove for a while longer before John turned off the ignition. "We're here."  
John had parked at the very edge of a grove of trees which opened up into a field which made the stars look like they went on forever.  
"Oh John, it's beautiful!"  
"I'm glad you think so. I was kinda hoping it could be our place."  
Mary smiled up at him and hopped up onto the hood of his truck and patted the spot next to her. He returned the smile and hopped up next to her. Her head found his shoulder automatically and his head found hers, and together they fell asleep beneath the stars, hands clasped, in perfect bliss.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

"I don't care!" Mary yelled, storming up her driveway.  
"Listen to me Mary!" John called after her. "I'm sorry! I've told you that a thousand and one times!"  
"And I've told you a thousand and _two_ times that I don't care! I don't care about your stupid car John, you ditched me! I sat waiting at that damn restaurant for _two hours_, and you never showed up!" John started to say something, but Mary continued. "So I don't really care that you traded in your _perfectly good_ truck to by this…_thing._ Or that the car is only two years old. I just don't really care John, so leave me alone!"  
And with that, Mary ran up the porch steps and slammed the door with all her strength, leaving John standing out in the driveway looking dumbstruck. Running his hands through his hair, aggravated, he walked over and pushed himself up so he was sitting on the hood of his new car. He ran his hand over the glossy black paint, hoping Mary would come around…eventually.

Before he knew it, the sun was rising and he was cracking open his eyelids. Surprised, he found himself to still be lying on the hood of the car. Glancing instinctly up at Mary's bedroom window, he saw a flash of blonde hair, which disappeared so quickly, he couldn't be positive he actually saw it. Before he could blink, he heard the sound of a screen door swinging shut, and there was Mary, standing before him, arms crossed, and an expression mixed with tiredness and utter disbelief.  
"You stayed out here all night?"  
"Yes. I couldn't let you get away, not like that."  
Her expression instantly softened.  
"Well, it does have a certain charm…what kind did you say it was?" He knew that that was her way of saying he was forgiven.  
"It's a '67 Impala."  
She smiled warmly up at him. "I like it. It suits you."

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

It was early summer and the days were just starting to get warm. John had just finished several years at a community college and Mary had just finished high school. She was optimistic about the summer, talking about all the things they could do, but John knew better than to put money down on her plans, first of all because he knew that Mary never followed through on half the things she planned to do, but also because he knew something Mary didn't, something that would just about break her heart. But he knew he needed to tell her. So he made reservations at their favorite restaurant, hoping all went well before he had to break the news.  
"You're hiding something from me." It wasn't a question. Mary knew John (and vice versa) better than anyone else ever could, and she had been waiting all through dinner until they were back in the Impala to say something.  
John didn't answer, which he knew aggravated her. He simply drove to their favorite spot, where the stars always seemed to shine. They got out of the car and stood in front of it, looking up at the stars.  
"Remember when we were kids, and we used to make up our own constellations?" he asked, having a Catcher in the Rye moment, wishing they were that age again, without having to grow up and change.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"I was drafted Mary."  
A look of horror crossed her face. "Y-you're going to Vietnam?"  
"In two weeks."  
"No!" she cried. Tears streaming down from her eyes, she buried her face into his shoulder. John wrapped his arms around her and held her for an immeasurable amount of time. Once she had calmed down, Mary pulled herself away from him, put her hands on his shoulder and looked him square in the eye.  
"I love you John. You sure as hell better come back home to me."  
"How could I not come home knowing we have our whole lives to spend together?"  
"Well I-what?"  
Pulling a small box out of his pocket, he got down on one knee and opened it, revealing a glittering diamond.  
"I love you more than anything Mary. Will you marry me?"  
This time tears of happiness streamed down her face, she was barley able to say yes as he slid the band on her finger.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Two weeks later, a charter bus was parked outside the high school where all the draftees and their families waited. As they began to board, John looked around one last time for his fiancée. He finally spotted her, pushing her way through the crowds to get to him. Once she reached him, she pulled his face down so she could plant her lips onto his one last time.  
"I love you. Don't do anything stupid." He knew it was her way of telling him to come home alive and fully intact.  
"I love you too Mary."  
And with that, John Winchester boarded the bus, on his way to Vietnam.

It seemed like John had only just come home (in perfect condition, much to Mary's relief) and now she was standing in a wedding dress waiting for 'Here Comes the Bride' to start playing. She knew she should be nervous, but she wasn't. In fact, she was excited because she knew she wanted him to be her whole future. Finally the organ began to play, and the huge oak doors opened revealing practically the whole town standing, oohing and ahhing as Mary began her decent down the aisle. She could see her mom and Karen, tears in their eyes, standing next to her dad and Frank, looking proud. It all happened so fast, one moment she was Mary Lambert and he was John Winchester, the next they were husband and wife. But it was the happiest day of their lives, knowing nothing could ever tear them apart.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

**Present Day…**

"Mom wrote that for dad…" Sam mused quietly, reading over Dean's shoulder. Dean blinked once he had finished reading it. He never knew, he never knew just how much in love they really were. It was like a storybook, they were meant to be together forever, true love.  
"Yeah, yeah she did." Dean tucked the song into the pocket of his jacket as the brothers exited the storage shed and toward the 1967 Chevy Impala.

**A/N: all italicized was written by Mary Winchester and everything in between is what happened to make her write it. in case ya didnt know but you're all pretty smart, so you probably figured it out for yourselves **


End file.
